True Love
by shin soo kyung
Summary: Namanya Jung Yunho , dia adalah sunbaeku di Dong Bang Senior High School./ namun aku merasa takut jika kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali./ trauma akan kepopuleran. YUNJAE-GS


**True Love**

**Author : Shin Soo Kyung**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (16)**

**Jung Yunho (17)**

**Kim Junsu (16)**

**Park Yoochun (17)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (16)**

**Shim changmin (17)**

**SUMMARY :**

**Namanya Jung Yunho , dia adalah sunbaeku di Dong Bang Senior High School./ namun aku merasa takut jika kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali./ trauma akan kepopuleran. YUNJAE-GS**

**Warning**

**GS, TYPOS, NGEBOSENIN, ABAL-ABAL**

**Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mereka semua milik orang tua mereka. saya hanya pinjam nama mereka saja.**

**SO,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

…..

Someone Pov

Namanya Jung Yunho , dia adalah sunbaeku di Dong Bang Senior High School. Sekarang aku menginjak kelas 1 sementara Yunho sunbae berada di kelas 2. Yunho sunbae merupakan ketua tim basket Dong Bang SHS. Dia sangat tampan, berwibawa, namun Dia sangat dingin pada semua orang kecuali orang terdekatnya. Aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya, namun aku merasa takut jika kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali.

Someone pov end

"Joongie~ apa yang kau lihat eoh?" Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunanya saat merasakan tepukan halus di punggungnya.

"Ani Su-ie ,Joongie tidak melihat apa-apa." Junsu terkekeh melihat muka merona Jaejoong.

"Joongie bohong ne pada Su-ie. bilang saja kalau Joongie sedang melihat Yunho sunbae. hihihi." Junsu benar benar tahu kalu Jaejoong bohong saat ini karena Jaejoong bukanlah yeojya yang pandai berbohong. Junsu juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong menyukai sunbaenya semenjak masa orientai siswa.

"muka Joongie seperti tomat. hihih" ledek Junsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin

"Joongie~, Su-ie~ ! Kyunie disini." teriak seorang yeojya berparas cantik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian kedua yeojya berpenampilan nerd berjalan menuju yeojya berparas cantik tadi, yaitu Kyuhyun.

Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah dua yeojya berpenampilan nerd, pendiam dan sangat sulit untuk bergaul. Mereka hanya tidak mau jika kejadian di masa Junior High School terulang kembali. yah… kejadian yang membuat mereka trauma akan kepopuleran. Junsu dan Jaejoong dahulunya adalah wanita berparas cantik , baik , ramah , dan mudah bergaul. Namun kebaikan yang mereka berikan di manfaatkan oleh teman temannya di Junior High School. Tak jarang mereka berdua juaga di bully oleh sunbae mereka karena mereka dianggap perebut namjachingu para sunbae mereka. Dan maka dari itu meraka merubah penampilan mereka jika sedang barada di sekolah. sementara Kyuhyun adalah wanitacantik dan modis dan terkenal dengan kejeniusannya juga terkenal galak. Kyuhyun tahu penderitaan yang dialami oleh kedua sahabatnya sangat berat maka dari itu dia merengek pada Appanya untuk meneruskan sekolah di .. walupun dia harus berhububungan jarak jauh dari orang tuanya di Jepang tatapi dia bahagia karena bisa melindungi kedua sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sepasang lengan sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Annyeong chagiya. kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau makan di kantin hm~. Taukah kau kalau aku mencari mu kemana-mana.?" ujar seseorang di sebelah Kyuhyun, sambil menggesekan hidungnya pada pipi Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia terlalu malas mengurusi sang namjachingu a.k.a Shim Changmin.

"Kau masih marah karena semalam, hmmm? nae baby Kyu?" Changmin mulai mengenduskan nafasnya pada leher Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun merinding. namun dia malah memasang muka ngambek. bibir mengerucut imut.

Disisi lain Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya cekikikan melihat muka Kyuhyun.

"Minnie memang apa yang yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyunnie semalam?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polos. Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Baby Kyu marah karena aku marah noona. hehehe" Balas Changmin. Junsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. dan Jaejoong memiringkan kapalanya dan menerjapkan doe eyes nya imut.

" Joongie bingung." ucap jaejoong sembil mengerucutkan bibir cerrynya yang begitu indah.

" Hahaha begini Noona, tadi malam Kyunnie menyuruh ku untuk datang rumahnya karena paman dan bibinya pergi namun saat aku datang Baby Kyu menghiraukan aku dan lebih memilih benda hitam kesayanganya. Yahh kemuadian aku marah itu wajarkan ? namun Baby Kyu berbalik marah kepadaku." Cerita Changmin sambil sesekali terkekeh. dan Kyuhyun tetap pada aksinya.

" Aigoo~ kyunnie seperti anak kecil saja." Ledek junsu pada Kyuhyun dan memebuat kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

CUP

Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat . hah dia benar benar tidak tahan jika Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir sekasinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin garang.

"YA! Tiang Listrik . kenapa kau menciumku eoh?!"

"Karena bibirmu itu sangat menggoda Baby Kyu." bisik Changmin seduktif.

BLUSH

Muka Kyuhyun yang tadi berwarna putih pucat sekarang menjadi merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Dasar Pembual." ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil memukul mukul dada Changmin pelan. Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku yeojyanya yang seperti anak kecil.

"EHEM" Suara deheman Junsu membuat acara lovey dovey ChangKyu terhenti.

"Aigoo~ kalian berdua sudah tidak ingat lagi eoh pada kami berdua." Mendengar ucapan Junsu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mengingat kan pada pasangan ChangKyu bahwa ada Junsu dan Jaejoong saja, namun juga mengingatkan bahwa disini adalah kantin itu berarti banyak hakseng yang melihat aksi yang menyeramkan menurut Junsu.

" Joongie~ kita pergi saja nde? sepertinya kita hanya akan dijadiaka obat nyamuk disini." Ucap Junsu kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mempotkan bibirnya sebal sambil membawa tumpukan buka tebal yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Semua ini gara-gara Junsu, jika saja Junsu tidak menggodanya dengan menyebutkan nama seseorang secara berulang ulang dan seduktif tepat di di samping telinganya sehingga Jaejoong tidak akan berteriak dan tak akan membuat Kim sonsaengnim marah lalu menyuruhya membawa buku tebet tebel itu perpustakaan.

BRUK~

Jaejoong beserta buka yang ia bawa jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sementara suara tawa yang Jaejoong yakini adalah suara tawa beberepa namja dengan jelasnya.

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya saat doe eyes jernihnya bertemu dengan namja bermata musang yang memandang dingin ke arahnya. Bibir berbentuk hati milik kapten tim Basket mengukir senyum sinisnya . Jaejoong yang melihat senyum Yunho hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu Jaejoong memunguti buku yang berserekan di lantai , lantas Yunho beserta teman temannya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dengan hidung yang memerah serta doe eyes yang sudah mengembun cepat cepat Jaejoong memunguti buku yang berceceran di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha… kau lihat wajah yeojya nerd tadi? sungguh jelek sekali expresi wajahnya saat meilihat mu. hahahah" Ujar seorang namja berperawakan gagah yang di kenal dengan nama TOP sambil menunjuk seseorang bermuka datar.

sementara namja bermuka datar dan terkesan dingin hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Hei hei aku ada ide bagus." ucap seorang namja berjidat lebar sambil memamerkan seringaiannaya. Semua namja yang berada di ruang istirahat khusus anak basket mendekati namja berjidat lebar yang dikenal sebagai Cassanova sekolah . yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park YooChun. Yoochun berbisik kepada teman teman basketnya kecuali pada namja berwajah datar yang dikenal sebagai pangeran tampan sekolah Yunho. Setelah member tahukan rencananya, Yoochun menyeringai senang saat teman temannya mengnggukan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa mereka setuju.

"Ehm .Yun…. bagai mana jika kami menantang kau ?"

"Apa?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/DEL?


End file.
